


Do You Love Him?

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Drunk Stiles, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Smut, also probably underage didnt really specify, consent issues cause Stiles is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles refuses to admit even to himself that he loves Derek the only problem is everyone can hear his lie, or maybe the problem is that Derek didn't wait long enough to listen for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Him?

Stiles knew how he felt about Derek. He knew somewhere deep down that he was ass over elbows for the guy. Stiles also knew how to be in denial the issue was denial mixed with deep down knowing didn't work on werewolves. Stiles wasn't ready to be in love with the incredibly out of his league Derek Hale. Scott didn't seem to care.

"Admit you love him Stiles." Scott demanded it.

"That would be a lie Scott." Stiles was lying and Scott could hear it.

"I can hear you lying." Scott pointed out completely unhelpful. Stiles growled in annoyance- _he blamed it on far too much time with werewolves-_ Scott wasn't the first person to confront him about this. Lydia got to it weeks ago, Issac on monday, and Erica yesterday, but they were wrong.

"I'm not lying." Stiles stated.

"You love Derek just admit it." Stiles was practically shaking with anxiety.

"I DO NOT LOVE DEREK FOR THE LOVE OF GOD CAN ALL OF YOU BACK OFF!" Stiles was on the edge of a panic attack and Scott flinched back.

...

Derek shouldn't have been there. He shouldn't have heard that. Most importantly it shouldn't have hurt. He will forever deny whimpering like a pup when he heard Stiles speak. He probably had the kicked puppy look Stiles teased him about as he ran away.

...

"You can't honestly believe that." Scott sounded worried.

"I don't love Derek, Scott. I can't." Stiles whispered. The anger's gone leaving only sad resignation behind. "Please just leave it alone."

"I'm sorry Stiles." Scott sounded like he meant it and they played Mario Kart together until he left. Stiles tried not to be bitter when Alison called. He tried not to hate the fact that Scott got his fairy tale ending and Stiles never would. Stiles fell in love with Derek fucking Hale, alpha werewolf, hot ass, perfect, secretly nice and caring Derek Hale.

Stiles doesn't see Derek for the rest of the week. Stiles pretends he's not hurt when he realizes Derek's only avoiding him. Stiles is good at pretending. Mostly he pretends to himself. He convinces himself it doesn't matter that Derek hates him. He barely believes himself. Its hard to pretend you don't care when you're wiping tears off your cheek at three in the morning. Stiles is still good at pretending though, so he smiles and he lies and he cries sometimes. It takes a few more days before he breaks. He's drunk off his ass when he finds himself on Derek's door step.

...

Derek can hear Stiles just outside the door, not knocking. He smells tears and anger and guilt and alcohol. Derek shouldn't open the door, but Derek is a masochist or maybe a sucker, so he does anyway. Stiles is curled up against the door shaking.

"Derek?" He sounds unsure and scared staring at Derek with wide nervous eyes.

"C'mon Stiles let's get you inside." Derek pushes the door open the rest of the way with a small scowl. The kid nods and Derek helps him stand and stagger into the loft. "Stiles what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He slumps against Derek. "Its all better now." Derek helps the kid settle on the couch.

"C'mon kid what's bugging you?" Derek asks. Stiles flinches slightly.

"Not a kid." Stiles grumbles. He rests his head on Derek's shoulder.

"And I'm not a dude but that never stops you." Derek smirks at him and Stiles snorts a laugh before growling and staring at his lap.

"That's not fair!" It's whined out and Stiles seems to curl into himself. Derek shoots him a questioning look. "It's not! You can't look perfect and be all adorable and grouchy and secretly have a heart of gold / _and_ / funny! It's not fair!" Derek's breath froze in his throat.

"You think I'm adorable?" Derel asked. Stiles groaned.

"Duh. Have you seen you dude? I mean you're hot as hell but your fake grumpiness is adorable." Stiles pokes Derek's abs to prove his point. Well sorta to prove his point, mostly for an excuse to touch Dereks abs. Derek blushed nervously.

"Yeah, but-" Derek tried to argue. Stiles glared at him.

"You can't be humble too! How will I ever have a chance when you're this perfect Jesus." He suddenly seemed to realize what he was saying and every muscle in his body tensed. "Don't kill me." Stiles whispered. Derek growled at the words.

"Never!" Derek's smile was gone and Stiles froze. "Stiles you're so perfect."

"Yeah right." Stiles snorted sadly. "Two jokes in ten minutes nice Derek."

"It's not a joke Stiles you're beautiful and caring and loyal. You're so kind and god your moles are adorable and fuck it Stiles I know you don't feel the same way but I love you." Derek sounds serious and Stiles is shaking by the time he finishes.

"Why wouldn't I love you?" Stiles asks. Its an honestly confused question.

"You said you didn't." Derek states matter of factly. Stiles whimpers.

"Because I couldn't. I couldn't be that kid again. I couldn't be the lost puppy following after someone who will never love me. Not again." trembles. Derek strokes his hair soothingly. "

You aren't." Derek whispers. Gentle lips press against Stiles' and he surges forward kissing Derek hard. He's inexperienced and nervous but mostly he's excited.

"Was that okay?" Stiles pants out when they pull apart.

"Perfect Stiles. God you're hot." Derek groans and Stiles laughs sarcastically.

"As if. This must be a dream Derek Hale would never call / _me_ / hot." Stiles laughs again. Derek grinds forwards slightly.

"Does that feel like I don't think you're hot." Derek growls. Stiles gasps at the feel of his hard dick against Stiles hip.

"N-nope. Definitely not." Stiles suddenly realized where this was going and despite moaning about his virginity for years he wasn't ready. "Derek." Stiles whines. "I can't. Please don't- I just-" he's working himself into a panic with each aborted sentence and his words won't work.

"Stiles, hey calm down. We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for." Derek's hand gently cups his cheek.

"I just, god I'm still a virgin." Stiles whispers and Derek's wolf almost howls in delight.

"Fuck that's hot." Derek whispers and Stiles shifts away a little nervously.

"I just I'm not ready to trust this. I, god damn it you're perfect and I'm drunk and I'm still saying no." Stiles grumbles. Derek seems to suddenly realize that Stiles is drunk and his face falls.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll take the couch." He goes to stand up and Stiles panics.

"Don't you dare leave." He tries to sound threatening. "Derek please, we can do whatever you want just don't go." Suddenly red eyes are glaring into his.

"Stiles Stilinski you will not give up your virginity before you're ready because I want to have sex do you understand?" Derek growls the tension practically rolling off him.

"Yes sorry." Stiles squeaks getting shockingly hard from the display of control. "God that was hot Derek." Derek growls warningly.

"I'm not ready for all the way, but maybe just a hand job if that's okay." Derek looks at him pleased.

"What if I gave you a blow job?" Derek offered. Stiles wanted that, but what if Derek wanted him to return the favor.

"I don't know if I could." He gestures vaguely in a way he hopes implies return the favor.

"That's okay I just really wanna suck you off. You don't have to do anything back." Stiles hesitates.

"I think I'd like that." Stiles mumbles. Derek gently pulls him into a kiss.

"We'll go slow Stiles. If you don't like something tell me and I'll stop." Derek waits for him to nod in agreement before pressing a soft kiss against his lips. Stiles melts beneath him and Derek kisses along his jaw. "Stiles would you be okay if we took our shirts off?" Derek's concern is obvious and Stiles melts more.

"I guess. I mean I'd love to see you shirtless its just I'm not very impressive to look at." Stiles babbles missing the shocked angry look in Derek's eyes.

"Stiles you're beautiful." Derek whispers. Stiles sighed.

"You won't be mean." Stiles felt too vulnerable already but when Derek nodded he tugged his shirt off hands trembling.

"Beautiful." Derek whispered leaning down to press a kiss over Stiles heart.

"C'mon big guy, no shirt for you either." Stiles tries to smirk as he tugs at Derek's shirt, but he still looks too nervous. Derek hesitantly tugs his shirt off.

"You okay Stiles?" Derek asks. Stiles nods fingers trailing over Derek's abs.

"Yeah. God you're out of my league." Stiles whispers. Derek laughs softly and kisses him.

"I'm socially awkward and rude while you're caring, funny, and gorgeous. You're out of my league." Derek strokes his cheek and Stiles nuzzles into his hand.

"You're socially awkward because you glare at everyone and it's weirdly adorable. Not to mention, look at you." Stiles whispers into the skin of his palm. Derek blushes and Stiles feels a sudden rush of courage pulling Derek into a kiss.

"Stiles." Derek groans against his lip feeling very uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks laying back as Derek kisses down his neck.

"Pants?" Derek tugs at the button to clarify.

"God yes get them off they're so tight it hurts." Stiles whimpers and Derek wastes no time in popping the button and tugging Stiles jeans down.

"Batman?" Derek raises an eyebrow at Stiles glancing at the honestly adorable batman boxers. Stiles flushes red and stares at the wall. "You're such a nerd." Derek whispers fondly pressing his lips to Stiles navel.

"Thanks." Stiles tries to sound sarcastic but the gasp that escapes his lips ruins the affect.

"You're welcome Stiles." Derek gently strokes over the tent in Stiles boxers and Stiles bucks into his hand. "Can I suck you now?" Derek asks.

"Fuck yes. Okay please Der." Derek licks down Stiles happy trail and the teenager keens underneath him. Derek mouth along his cock through his boxers and Stiles whimpers beneath him. "Der, oh god please." Derek's wolf is howling with pleasure beneath his skin and reaches up to tug Stiles boxers down eyes flitting up to Stiles for reassurance. "Yes please Derek." Derek smiles nuzzling against Stiles hip as he removes Stiles boxers. "Der I'm so hard. Fuck Derek." Stiles gasps in shock when Derek wraps his lips around Stiles exposed cock. "Derrrrr" Stiles whines as the older man bobs his head tongue pressing against the underside of Stiles cock. Derek pulls off with a soft pop to meet Stiles eyes.

"You gonna cum for me?" Derek asked. Stiles groaned softly.

"Yes, god I'm so close Der." Stiles whimpered and Derek didn't hesitate to slide back down sucking softly as he tried to swallow more of Stiles cock."Der oh!" Stiles groaned. "Fuck! I'm coming Der." Derek doesn't pull off like he's expecting. Instead Derek hums softly and Stiles cums in his mouth with a groan. Derek meets his eyes before swallowing and Stiles whimpers.

"So good Stiles." Derek mumbled. Stiles smiled and tugged Derek up for a kiss a hand slipping around his cock. He stroked firmly his lips teasing over Derek's neck as the werewolf moaned beneath him.

"Come for me Derek." Stiles whispered against his chest. Derek's orgasm burst out of him and for a moment they both rested there panting for air. Then Derek stood up slipping out the door. "You aren't gonna leave now right?" Stiles didn't look at his retreating form, he couldn't. It should have been a demand rather than a strangled wish. Derek appears a moment later with a wash cloth gently scrubbing at Stiles stomach.

"You came back." Stiles breathes out, relieved.

"Always." Gentle lips press to his forehead.

The next day Stiles told his friends at lunch

"Finally." They groaned out.

"Do you love him?" Scott asked. For the first time Stiles smiled to himself.

"I do."


End file.
